


Art for "Attachments" by scarletjedi

by convallaria_majalis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Star Wars Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convallaria_majalis/pseuds/convallaria_majalis
Summary: Luke and his lovers, catching a few quiet moments together.





	Art for "Attachments" by scarletjedi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Attachments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820298) by [scarletjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjedi/pseuds/scarletjedi). 



> This is a set of three paintings: Luke and Biggs on Tatooine, Luke and Lando on Tatooine, and finally Luke and Wedge on Endor. Painted digitally in Paint Tool Sai.
> 
> Enjoy, and if you haven't read scarletjedi's fantastic work, absolutely do so!


End file.
